The Champion Contract
by RiverReign
Summary: How hard is it to actually convince a champion to let you use them in the Fields of Justice. Find out with Summoner Clarence as he tries to gather Champion Contracts with all the champions of the league to become a Grand Summoner.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Summoner Clarence walked up the marble steps of the Institute of War, he stopped and looked over the garden that was currently frozen over. It was January 1st in Valoran , the air was cold and Clarence could see the breath coming from his mouth. Clarence was in his dark purple robes indicating that he was still in Summoner school. He smiled as he thought about what his day had in store. Today was the last day that he would have to wear this cursed purple color that made him stand out so much while walking down the halls of the Institute of War. Today was his final exam to becoming a full fledged summoner. As a summoner you have three classes that you are assigned to. The first is an Apprentice Summoner , they are the ones that do most of the odd jobs and are currently going through Summoners School. They wear dark purple robes so the higher ups know who to ask for help and boss around. The second rank up is the title of Summoner , these are the ones that do most of the league battles to decide petty matters and have gone through Summoner School. They can wear any color of robes except for white. And at the very top you have Grand Summoners who have either reached master or challenger tier in the league battles or are apart of the Council of Summoners or have had Champion Contracts with every champion of the time. They wear white robes and are the summoners that have the final say in anything. They are the ones that prevent wars and have the main fights on the Fields of Justice that will decide the outcome of the various city-states of Valoran.

Clarence sighed and turned back to walk up the hundreds of stairs that led to the main building of the Institute of War made for all the smaller jobs the summoners have to do. Clarence was excited over his final exam but he still had the entire day to get through before they started the exam. After he made it to the top of the stairs he walked into the Institute to find the same statute of Summoner Beck and Summoner Merrill looking down at him. The grand hall was a huge space that held the huge statue of the creators of the League and the flags of every nation that has agreed to join the league. It had marble pillars holding up the ceiling with many hallways leading to the rest of the Institute. Every summoner would have to walk past here to get to there personal jobs other than participating in league battles such as champion care taking where you make sure the champions have what they need, to world exploration where you watch the world to make sure nothing bad has happened.

Clarence's job was a bit different then most of them. He was in a group of 10 other summoners in watching over the league's more tedious champions. When champions get out of line in the world issues or in the Institute they are sent to the League's holding cells. They are still able to participate in the battles but are confined to their cells until their sentence is served. This was one of the more dangerous jobs of the Institute because they held some of the strongest people if you were to die by one of their hands it would mostly be covered up and no one would really care.

Making his way past all the other summoners bustling there way threw the main hall he turned down a corridor that no one other than him walked down. His job was in its own part of the academy where no one but the poor saps left to take care of the darker champions resided. After a long time walking through the hallway he took a left down a flight of stairs which led to the dungeons. For dungeon standards it was actually a good place, it was clean and tidy thanks to the help of the five summoners assigned to keep the place clean. Clarence was in charge of bringing food and water to the champions that needed it. The only residence there right now though were five people and only two of them needed food in the first place.

"Hey Clarence wonderful morning were having. Good luck with the final exam buddy i'm rooting for you."

Clarence looked up coming into the room that had only a medium sized table with four chairs surrounding it and a glowing blue entrance into the hallway that held all of the cells. Sitting in those chairs were his fellow members of the CRF (Champion Restriction Force). The one that said that was George, he was the leader of the group. He dealt with the higher ups and made sure that we had all our shit together. He was a Grand Summoner that has been in charge of the CRF for almost a whole year. This was an outstanding feat because almost no one lasted for more than a month in this shity job.

"Good morning George good to see that you're still alive as usual." Clarence said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, don't jinx my good fortune you little shit." George said with an accusing finger.

Me and George had a pretty good relationship, being the two people that have lasted in the CRF the longest in League history. He was here a month longer than me even though he was already a Grand summoner when he joined. The other person there stayed silent even though he was clearly amused from the greetings we gave each other. I didn't know the rest of them personally since almost all of them got here less than a week ago. We had Shaco escape his cell because some dumb fuck forgot to put a protection spell around the entrance of his cage when he went on his weekly inspections. If I hadn't been on break it could have been me who was splattered across the wall instead of Summoner Jimmy. I have no idea how Summoner George got Shaco back in his cage but I decided to stay away from the topic so he didn't have to relive anything he didn't want to remember.

"Tell you what , i'll take over your watch shift today so you can focus on your exam. Just feed the two that actually need food." George said.

I looked at him in disbelief "Are you sure about that I have a 5 hour shift on watching fiddlesticks today."

" Its fine I got a fortune cookie that said I had superhuman luck today, ill be fine. Just take over my next shift on Shaco." George said

"Sounds good , Then i'm just going to go feed them and leave to get prepared."

Clarence walked to the other side of the room leaving the others too get back to their card game. Disabling the magical entrance and walked through and then recited the magical seal to make sure none of them got out if something went terribly wrong. After putting up the spell he walked down the hallway full of exotic cages made to fit anything from undersea prisoners too prisoners that can't live in sunlight built into the walls. The hall was dimmed to put a eerie feeling to the small dungeon , which to tell you the truth scared us more then scared the prisoners. Even though the cages were unique the rest of it was actually incredibly simple, the hallway was made of old stone that were just put together with some cement to hold them together. They weren't even smoothed out they just stuck up wherever they wanted. The Institute put a lot of work in making this place look completely different than the pure perfection of the marble the rest of the Institute was made out of. When he got to the end of the hall there was a small dumbwaiter with a little screen next to it. He turned it on and after a few seconds of ringing a women in a cooking outfit appeared on the screen.

"Goodmorning Summoner Clarence , can't talk for long we're kinda busy up here."

Clarence noticed in the background that all the cooks were yelling at one another and cooking things at a pace that he barely believed was possible.

"Then let me have the usual please." Clarence said in a pleasurable voice.

The cook looked behind her and yelled at a passerby to get his order ready. She turned back to him.

"It will be down soon Summoner Clarence , I need to get back to work though we will talk after you pass your exam."

"I still have no idea what it is though so i'm kinda scared" Clarence said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Well be careful I heard that more than three fourths of the participants die. be careful and good luck." The screen went off and the dumbwaiter opened with a tray that had a large amount of fruit and a medium sized roll of bread.

Grabbing the tray he walked back down the hallway and stopped at a metal door the was glowing purple. Breathing once to calm himself he knocked on the door.

"Shaco , may I come in I have your food for today."

[Silence] ...

"I will take that as a yes." Clarence said in a monotone manner

Clarence unlocked the door but even with it open he could see the tint of a purple screen over the door. Shaco sat in the middle of the room carving on a wooden block back facing him. On one side Shaco had around fifty little boxes with doll shaped figures bouncing side to side while on the other side he had around 10 large wooden blocks like the one he had in his hand. The Summoners let Shaco keep his stilettos cause if they didn't he when he found a way out or after his time was served he swore to play pranks on them , everyone knew Shaco's pranks were fatal. Summoner Clarence summoned a table to place the tray on. He looked around the cage and everything was still in place. He had a running water toilet and a bed with a sink to the side , The bed was well made and everything was completely orderly which surprised Clarence.

"Do you need anything else Shaco." Clarence said with the monotone voice. He knew that if he let any fear show he would be toyed with for Shaco's amusement.

Shaco just slowly carved on his wooden block and said nothing.

"I will be on my way then."

Clarence stared for a second thinking something was wrong knowing Shaco would have tried something by now. Being locked in here he takes every chance for amusement he can get. Turning around he came face to face with the bloody face of Summoner Jimmy the man that should have been brutally murdered hanging upside down in front of the doorway. Clarence fell backward looking at the face of his fallen Summoner. Behind him he heard Shaco burst out laughing falling over his small chair dropping his weapon and the half carved out box grabbing his stomach as if his spleen was about to pop out. Thats when the other person wearing Summoner Jimmy's face dropped down landing on his feet easily.

"Is something wrong Summoner ?" the second Shaco said taking off the face of Summoner Jimmy throwing it into the air making it disappear in a orange smoke.

Clarence got up brushing his robe off.

"Nothings wrong was just a little suprised thats all. Wasn't thinking I would see that face for a very long time."

The Shaco that fell down disappeared and reappeared with everything back in place with him carving the same block but instead facing him and the other Shaco still giggling to himself.

"Oh lighten up Summoner it was only a little joke." Shaco said patting his hand on Clarence's shoulder.

Shaco was blocking the exit of the room so Clarence just stood there looking at the mask Shaco wore instead of his normal make up. Clarence knew that if he didn't amuse Shaco in some way he might have a problem in his hands.

"So I herd that you escaped last week , how did you pull it off I was on break so I wasn't able to see it." Clarence said looking at the mask.

This time the one that answered was the Shaco 1 who was carving the wood. "Ohhhhh ,that was one of the best shows I have put on in months." he said stopping his carving to remember the memory.

Shaco 2 then talked putting his arm over his shoulder turning him to face Shaco 1 . "Yes that was very enjoyable, I can still hear the screams of your former colleagues. If it wasn't for that damn head summoner I would have been able to paint more than just half that room red. I hate when I can't finish a job" Shaco 2 sighed looking disappointed.

Shaco 1 then said "It is to bad you weren't able to see our last show but we can tell you the story of it?"

"Actually i'm not to sure if I have the time Shaco, Today is my Final Exam to become more than just a chore boy for the higher ups. The problem is I have a 75% chance of death so I don't think i'm worthy of your tale." Clarence said facing his head to the floor as if his hurt he cant hear the story.

"Hmmm that really is to bad , That test is truly hard depending who you get." Shaco 2 said.

Wait these two know what the exam will be like. No one knows what it is and the Summoners that have taken it are completely silent. I have to try and get some information out of him.

"What do you mean by who I get." Clarence said looking back up too Shaco 1.

"Hmmmm does Summoner Clarence want to make a deal with Shaco" both said at the same time.

"What kind of deal is this Shaco" Summoner Clarence said look at Shaco 1 with squinting eyes.

"Why so serious all of a sudden summoner it's nothing that bad. You want information on the test which I have and you can help me get out sooner." Shaco 1 said.

"What do you mean get out sooner" Clarence asked

"I want to get out as fast as possible if you convince the one you call Summoner George or the higher ups I have changed they will reduce my sentence."Shaco 2 said

"Fine , I will see what I can do but they won't listen to me" Clarence said

"No worries they will have to listen to you, you will find out after your exam." Shaco 2 said

Shaco 1 was smiling while looking at me as he started to explain the exam

"Ok , summoner the first thing you need to know is that if you fail this exam you will be killed." Shaco two then started to speak as Shaco 1 grew silent. "The way they decide you're worthy of becoming a summoner is they give you one of the league's champions and you must form a summoner's contract with them. I am not sure how they decide what champion you get but if you don't convince them you're worth there time within the week" Shaco 1 slashed a finger across his neck and stuck his tongue out giving a universal sign of death.

Shaco 2 continued his speech "But that's all I know about it. I'm sure that this is all the champions get in knowing about it as well. That's why I said depending on who you get it should be easy or hard. Oh and don't tell anyone about me telling you or I might get an even longer time in this place."

Clarence thought while Shaco 2 let go of his shoulder walking over to the tray of fruit throwing an apple to Shaco one while they both turned away and took off their masks to eat the fruit.

*If thats how this works depending on who you are might sway champions more as well. If I was a Demacian Summoner all the noxus champions would most likely condemn me to death.* Clarence gulped as he thought about the summoners that had gotten a champion that would instantly decline them just for there race.

"Well I think our little talk has taken long enough come back tomorrow and tell me who you get. I might be able to help you with it." Shaco 2 said.

"Thank you for your help Shaco" Clarence said walking out of the cell and closing it behind him

"Thank you summoner..." Shaco 1 said as Shaco 2 disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving one Shaco giggling to himself in the dimmed cell.

Clarence walked back to the Dumbwaiter to find his next tray of food for Darius who was here for another week for chopping a summoner in half. Grabbing the plate of fried potatoes and steak he walked back down the hallway to the first cage that was only iron bars and a small door. Clarence opened the door and placed the tray of food on the floor in front of him. Darius was still sleeping so he decided to not wake up the burly battle commander from his rest. He closed the door silently and walked over to the magical barrier unlocking then locking it again. He entered the room and George left so he decided to head straight for the exam room to wait for his trial to start. Either way Clarence's life would be in the hands of how well he could convince the champion he got. His work would be cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Exam

**Chapter Two: The Final Exam**

Clarence walked out into the hallway leaving the small office that the CRF (Champion Restriction Force) was assigned to. Stretching himself out he didn't notice that right in front of him he had a floating figure waiting for him.

"I grow tired of this waiting summoner" Malzahar said in his deep voice which made most summoners piss themselves when he was angry or annoyed.

Clarence finally noticed him and stopped stretching looking at Malzahar who was crossing his arms glaring at clarence with his purple eyes floating a few inches of the ground.

"I require your assistance summoner." He said

Clarence looked up to Malzahar showing no fear and making sure he stood straight.

"What do you need Malzahar."

"I need you to show me the way to the library , I have finished all of my books and wish to entertain myself with a new one." He said

"You asked at a perfect time I have nothing to do for the next hour or so and would love to show you the way. I'm surprised you don't already know where it is though." Clarence said turning around and motioning for Malzahar to follow.

"I would usually send one of the voidlings but I have decided to give them a break today , they had a rough time on the rift the past few days." Malzahar shrugged

"Well isnt that nice of you , they must be very happy to have such an understanding master." Clarence said.

"I am no ones master you fool, they just follow me cause they know that its the best path to follow. " Malzahar said but Clarence could tell that he was a bit happier with the comment he said.

They walked past the main hall gathering the attention of a few of the apprentice summoners that were also taking their exam today. Clarence chuckled while they through him glances of envy obviously misunderstanding what he was doing , not like he is going to say otherwise though. As they walked out of the Main building a cold wind hit them making Clarence get goosebumps he looked back to see if Malzahar was all right. He had a scarf on and floated as if nothing was wrong

"Keep moving summoner I don't wish to spend much time here." Malzahar said.

Looks like he doesn't enjoy being out in the cold even though he's not supposed to feel cold. Clarence started to walk down the steps which were now starting to become slippery so he held onto the rail to make sure he wasn't going to fall. After about half the stairs Clarence lost his footing falling down the rest of them. It seemed like he feel for around 2 minutes groaning as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up he found Malzahar floating down to him.

"That's an interesting way to use stairs summoner." He said with a chuckle.

Mumbling to himself Clarence got up and brushed his purple robe off. Once he was finished he started to walk down a path that went through the left garden of the main building. They passed by a fountain that was currently frozen due to the weather. They passed a old tree on top of a hill that had a faint smell of cinnamon even through the cold wind he could see a faint glow of green coming from the other side of it. As they made their way past the hill Clarence saw a cylinder tower with a small wall around it. They made their way to the foot steps to the Institute's library. It wasn't as slippery as the marble stairs of the main building but he still held on to the rail just in case there was a small ice patch waiting to ruin his day. Clarence turned around and faced the floating Malzahar.

"Do you know your way back or should I help you with that as well Malzahar."

"I only need to see once to learn something of course I know my way back. Even so I still need your assistance with something." Malzahar said

"What would that be?"

"I want you to show me a book of interest , I have read a lot so far but I still need far more knowledge of this world, find me something about the Freljord and the other city states of Valoran."

"I think I have a good one for you if you're looking for the history of Valoran." Clarence said after a minute of thinking. Clarence and Malzahar walked through the doors to the library and he heard Malzahar gasp at the sight of it. When they walked into the spiral building they were met with hundreds of books flying to their designated spot along the hundreds of shelves that the Institute shelves were around 20 feet high stocked with hardcover books to ancient scrolls. As Malzahar took in the secary he noticed that the middle of the room was just a huge hole that led down to the lower levels of the library, he hovered to the edge of it and looked floor looked identical with the same shelfs and the same amount of room, the only way you could tell the difference was the signs that said what was where. But what really made him happy was that there was no end to the floors he couldn't see the bottom or the roof of the building.

"Come to think of it this is your first time here in the library isn't it?" Clarence said

"Summoner how many floors does this place have?" Malzahar said with wide eyes as if he was a child at a candy shop.

"There are currently around 450 floors to the library. Depending on what topic you are looking for there will be a floor about it and before you ask there is no closing time this library runs 24-7."

Malzahar regained his composure coughing once to hide his outburst. "That is good news , I think i'll be spending my time here for a while."

"Well lets continue to the book I think you will enjoy." Clarence walked off to the left hand wall finding a small elevator that said staff only it even had a passcode for it.

"I think you'll spend a lot of time here so I will let you use this elevator, the password is 9463. its annoying trying to take the stairs when going from place to place. Just don't tell them it was me that gave you the password if anyone asks"

"I thank you summoner , you are different than the others that I have asked for assistance. You don't run off as soon as you can. Do you not fear me or something?" Malzahar asked as they were lifted up by the elevator.

"Well I have no reason to fear you. I feel like i'm not on your bad side or anything and all you did was ask for help like a normal person. You might be from the void but you were still have reasoning. You don't seem like you would want to kill us all without a reason." Clarence said

"You have a good way of thinking summoner , you too will one day see the beauty of the a child of Shurima I belive in your knoledge."

"We will find out in the future." Clarence said not fazed by Malzahar's words.

As the elevator stopped they arrived at floor 250. They walked out and Malzahar noticed that there were no shelves. there was only one book on the far side of the elevator. This book was incredibly huge though , it looked like it had thousands of pages in it. There were also guards on either side of it looking bored but still diligent.

"This is a book that the Institute found at the top of The Great Tower in Urtistan , there is a magic in it that has been recording history ever since the first rune war.I'm not sure how they got it from Zilean but it might be a good idea to not tell him about it."

Malzahar just stared blankly at the book barely holding his excitement for reading it.

"You can't take it out of the library but you can stay as long as you like, I will be taking my leave now if you don't mind. If you need anything else feel free to come and find me." Clarence said

" I thank you summoner have a good day and good luck with your final exam." Malzahar said as he flip the huge book with much effort to the first page.

Clarence was surprised he knew about his exam because he never said anything but realized that Malzahar was one of Runterra's best seer's of course he could know just by walking past a few of the apprentice summoners. Clarence left the seer to his book and left the library to start for his class which was now in 20 minutes.

As Clarence made his way to his normal classroom he found a small note on the door.

 _Dear Apprentice's_

 _As you may know today will be your final exam. For this we will have all apprentice's meet us in the grand council room to be given your exam. Please come whenever you are ready for your exam._

 _Sincerely , Grand Summoner Steven_

Clarence sighed as he walked back to the main hall of the Institute to change directions to the grand council room. As he made his way back he found some of the apprentice summoners have already gotten there exam's and were either celebrating or were lost in thoughts about how to convince their champion to see them as a worthy summoner for them. Summoner Clarence stopped outside of the Grand council room that would decide his fate depending on what champion he would get. He looked at the wooden doors that stood 15 feet with designs of a round room with summoners in a semi circle giving judgment to another summoner that sat in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and opened the doors nervous on how the councils mood was. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything other than a chair in the middle of the room with a spotlight on it.

"Take your seat apprentice Clarence." said a booming voice.

Clarence walked over to the chair sitting down on the wooden stool making sure he had good posture.

"I will make this quick so listen closely" The voice continued on

"For the past five years you have gone through summoners school proving to us you have the magical aptitude to become a summoner. Not just that but you have also proven to us you have the knowledge to survive in the CRF which is a commendable feet, you should be proud boy. But even with this there is more than just having a good head on your shoulders to becoming a summoner. You must also prove that you can have people willing to risk their livelihoods in your hands through the league matches. When I say this I mean that every match you play the champion you use risks their own goals on weather you win or lose. Meaning that if you lose constantly with a champion they could lose there fortunes to their homes. It is a hard thing to put trust in someone ,this is why we let champions decline summoners offers for their use. For your final trial you must prove to us that you can convince one of the champions to put their trust in you. This wont be a random champion off the street it will be chosen by fate.

Another ray of light fell onto a blue orb that had blue smoke circling around it.

"You will place your hand on this orb and it will tell you what champion you have to convince to agree to a champion contract , if you cannot do this within the week you will be incinerated. You may do this at any time."

Clarence stood up with no hesitation a fiery determination in his eyes. He walked over to the blue orb and reached out to place his hand on mist started to circle around his arm up to his shoulder pulling his hand in. As his hand touched the orb Clarence fell to his knees feeling his energy being sucked out if him his life flashed before his eyes as if the orb was reading his inner being. Then it just stopped , he felt like it had never happened and he stood up embarrassed by showing the concile him on his knees. He watched as the mist swirled around the orb slowly as it slowly formed the name of a champion that was exactly what he wanted. His distressed face brightened up instantly as his eyes read the name SHACO.

"If you do not convince this champion to sign a champion contract in five days you will be incinerated do you understand this."

"I understand thank you grand council I won't let you down." Clarence said

"Then leave us we wish you good luck, when you have completed your task come back and tell us."

Clarence left the room as if he already had this challenge in the bag. The grand summoner council watched him leave surprised he wasn't in tears by getting the demon jester.

" Grand summoner Steven how many summoners has Shaco accepted so far ?"

"To my last count he currently only has 4 summoner's that have contracts with him ... out of the 500 that have asked him throughout his time here in the institute only 50 were accepted but most of them have died a few months after he accepted them , he even refused me." Steven said with a sad voice.

"Hmmm that's going to be hard for him , he had good potential too that's too bad. If he can actually get Shaco to accept without killing him a little while after he could become a great summoner. " Grand summoner Allen said.

...

Clarence made his way back to the break room of the CRF and saw that no one was there. He walked into the holding cells and went straight to Shaco's cell.

"Shaco I have the champion that I was assigned may I come in."Clarence asked

"Who is it then old buddy old friend" Shaco said giggling to himself. through the metal door

Clarence opened the cell and walked through the blue magic repellent screen to see Shaco lay on his bed throwing his stilettos at the ceiling looking bored.

"Well its actually perfect for you and me , it seems as they picked you. They want me to have you as my first champion."

As Clarence said this Shaco stopped throwing his knives and sat up a serious atmosphere hit Clarence and he dropped his smile.

"What makes you think i'll take you as my partner Summoner Clarence" Shaco said through his mask.

"Well I just thought ..."

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT! That I would accept you as my partner for my freedom. This is two complete different matters summoner. I have plans other than just being a serial killer my whole life and i'm not sure you can help me with these goals." Shaco said with venom in his voice

"What makes you think I should take you as my partner summoner."

Clarence stood there in shock his mind thinking over all the things that Shaco had just said. It took a few seconds but Clarence cleared his mind. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat in one of the two chairs that were sitting across from one another. He looked to Shaco as he sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Shaco to take his. Shaco walked over and sat down in the opposite chair.

"Ok Shaco , tell me what I would have to do to convince you to take me as a partner." Clarence said completely calm and collected.

Shaco summoned a stiletto and put his feet over the desk starting to clean his fingernails with it. "If you want me to accept you you're going to have to take my test."

"Fine what does this test include" Summoner Clarence said summoning a pitcher of water pouring two glasses for them.

"All you have to do is answer 10 questions and in response you may ask 10 questions to me. Does that sound fair ?"

"As fair as I would ask for." Clarence said

"Perfect. If you lie on any of the questions or hesitate in your answer you will die wear you sit. I will ask 5 today and five tomorrow. This will decide the outcome of weather or not I take you as my partner on the rift."

"Understood just get on with it." He said ready for the onslaught of questions from Shaco

"Ok the first thing I want to know is who you are summoner. Tell me where you come from what are your goals, why are you here." Shaco said throwing the shiv in the air hitting the ceiling.

*Sigh* "Its a long story but I will keep this simple and as short as possible. I was born in Shurima raised by my father, I grew up without a mother. As I reached the age of 15 I decided that I didn't want to take on my father's blacksmithing job and left Shurima hearing that there was a place that I could easily change the world and so I left for the Institute of War. I want to grow in power , I have a feeling that I will one day need it. I'm drawn to it, i'm not even sure why but all I know is that I want to get stronger, so strong that no one can stand in my way. What a better place to do that then the Institute."

"Hmmmm kinda vague but I can deal with that , your turn ask away" Shaco said looking a bit bored at his explanation.

"Shaco you seem different from yesterday, why is that?" Clarence said with no hesitation

"Oooooooo not wasting time with your questions are you" Shaco put his feet down and rested his head on his hands leaning onto the table.

"Well you see summoner the reason why is because that 'Shaco' is just a persona for all you fools." Shaco said

"Why reveal this to me?" Clarence said

"Because you're either going to be dead or we will be allies at the end of this summoner." Shaco said leaning back summoning a stiletto slashing two tally marks onto the table and one on the other side.

"Looks like its my turn , hmmmmmm , how far do you want to go in this Institute?"

"I wish to become a Grand Summoner." Clarence said

"Ok then that makes sense, your turn." Shaco slashed another tally on his side of the left side of the table.

"What are you?" Clarence said with a straight face

Shaco said nothing but instead stabbed his shiv into the table on the right side. He then lifted his head up to his mask and pulled it off taking off his hat as well. Black hair came down to his shoulders and revealing the face of a human man. "Does this answer your question summoner?" Shaco said

Clarence was surprised but didn't let it show he just stared at the face that would actually be considered handsome. " I'm surprised you hide such good looks."

Shaco chuckled putting his mask onto the table."Sometimes I ask the same thing." He reached down grabbing his stiletto pulling it across the table to add another tally mark to make the number of tallies 3." My turn , what do you think of others."

"I think it varies. I think that strong people deserve respect and weak people get trampled."Clarence said honestly

'Is that some Noxian I hear in you summoner?" Shaco said with a smirk marking two more tallies on his left side to make four.

"I don't care if that's what Noxus thinks, I think it makes sense and I will think that way till it is proven wrong other then that I don't care. But why do you keep a facade to fool others into thinking you're an insane demon jester?"

"I want to keep this side of me hidden. there are only two people including you that know my face" Shaco said slashing a tallie on his right side making four.

"Hmmmm last question of the day for me what should it be?" Shaco snapped his fingers and looked to Clarence. " How about , What do you think of me ?"

At this Clarence stopped for a second. he grabbed his cup of water and took another gulp " I think that you are interesting, i'm not sure why you're so violent but I think you're clever and deserve my respect."

Shaco smiled wider with his answer. "Ok final question then I will ask you to leave. think carefully."

Clarence got up and pushed his seat in. He then turned around and made his way to the door, once there he stopped and didn't look back but said. " Whats your name."

Clarence herd Shaco chuckle and say."I have no name summoner."

At this Clarence walked out and closed the cell walking out of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Chapter 3 : Acceptance**

Deep down in the CRF holding cells you could hear the conversation that would either save or kill the life of Summoner Clarence.

Clarence looked at Shaco with a huge smile on his face "So you agree to the proposal then , I passed."

Shaco chuckled at the excited summoner "Yes , you passed use me well Summoner"

"I was getting worried you would refuse me." Clarence sighed

"Well then i'm going to go tell the council that you accepted me i'll be back tomorrow to give you your food."

Clarence turned around in the best mood he has been ever since he joined the institute this was the first steps of becoming a full fledged summoner. Now that his life wasn't in danger of being incinerated he could chill out and take baby steps trying to get champions to accept he was about to take his last step out of the cage he felt an itch right next to his belly buton. He contemplated bombing his house for fleas tomorrow while he was out as he reached down to scratch the itch. instead of being met with a small dose of pleasure then regretting his choice of scratching it his hand felt a razor sharp dagger. He looked down and he noticed the long knife as Shaco slowly pulled it out of him. Thats when the pain hit him, feeling every little tug of the dagger was so painful he was on the verge of blacking out when Shaco started to speak

"You actually thought I would accept someone as weak as you to help me, you're dumber than I thought."

Clarence couldn't do anything as his knees buckled dropping him to the floor. The regret of not being careful at the back of his mind as he slowly blacked out with the voice of Shaco laughing evilly in the background

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Clarence screamed as he flung himself up into a sitting position .He breathed heavily for a few moments as he took in his surroundings. He was back in his bed in the institute dorms for summoners as he remembered what had happened. He ripped his covers off and looked at his belly which just had Shaco's stiletto in it, Instead of finding a dagger hole it was gone and nothing was out of the ordinary.

*Sigh* "Thank god it was just a dream"

Clarence got up and walked over to his closet to put on his purple robes. He looked over to the clock just as his 8:00 o'clock alarm went off. Turning it off he walked over to the bathroom to finish his daily routine. When Clarence walked out of his apartment he was ready to take on the hardships his day would bring him. He walked down the hall to the portal room where other apprentice summoners were going through to get to the Institute and find the champion they were assigned. He walked in and went to a spot to stand as he recited the commands to teleport. As he opened his eyes he was in a room that looked identical to the white room he was just standing in. Waiting for the dizziness of the teleport to where off he walked out into the grand hall where the status loomed over him.

The only difference to a normal day was that in the grand hall almost every single champion was standing somewhere waiting to be attacked by either the Valoran news reporters or a summoner that wanted to use them on the rift. Clarence felt sorry for them as he made his way to the break room of the CRF.

Clarence walked in and found George and the person he was playing poker with yesterday. They were instead playing Janga a game where you stack wooden blocks on top of one another. For some reason he really liked this game when it came out and added it to the CRF board game stash. George didn't notice him come in, he was trying to take a block out of a spot where you could tell if he tried he was going to tip it over. Clarence thought it would be funny to mess up his concentration and make him lose. The other guy saw me coming but decided to not say anything about it and just watched what was about to happen. Clarence made it across the room to stand behind George he leaned in putting his mouth next to his ear making sure he didn't breath and ruin the almost had it out of its spot when...

"DARKNESSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Clarence grabbing Georges shoulders

" HOLY SHIT" Geroge yelled jumping up with arcane in his hands ready to put up a shield. he knocked down the Janga tower and when he realized it was me he turned around looking at what had happened. George dropped to his knees letting the arcane going away. He looked as if he was in great dis pare as he looked at the destroyed Janga pile. He reached down and grabbed a few of the pieces then lifted his hands to the sky with tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- your on shift today-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He said in between his no.

" I already know that. that's why im here early." Clarence said

"That's good , today Darius gets out so unlock him when you get in ok and make sure you give him his weapon back too its hanging across from him."George recovering from his earlier slump

Clarence walked through the magical barrier to cells hearing George yell at the other person about a rematch.

Clarence made his way back down the dimmed hallway that felt way to familiar from him being here every day. As he made it to The end of the hallway he made it to the dumbwaiter and clicked the screen next to it. The image came instantly and the chef was in a chair sitting drinking tea. It looked as if she was waiting for him.

"Good morning Summoner Clarence" she said happily

"Good morning , I see your not as busy as yesterday" Clarence said

"Ya , there,s a special at one of the cafe's so not as many people came to the cafeteria. Not as much work which is good , can be lazy today." She said slipping back into her chair.

"Well good for you all I need is Shaco's food today to , Darius is finally getting out from his 2 weeks of being locked up."

"That's good to hear I don't even know why he was locked up in the first place?" She said

"Better you keep it that way , well ill be back soon so can it be down hear by that time ?"

"Yep , it will be here cya tomorrow."

"Perfect , have a good lazy day then." Clarence said turning off the small screen. As he went back down the dark corridor he herd grunts coming from the cage Darrius was in. It was a simple cage cause the higher ups didnt think he had any magic that would bust him out. Even if he didn't Clarence was almost sure that he could just bend the bars and walk out if he really wanted too. Clarence walked up and found Darius doing one handed push ups while reading a book he brought in with him. He noticed Clarence and got up marking the page he was on.

"Good morning Summoner , am I allowed to leave now?"Darius said with his deep voice.

"Yes you are Darius let me get your axe for you and you can just walk out." Clarence said with a smile.

"That's perfect a new book in a series I have been reading will be going out today." He said with a bit of joy in his voice. Clarence noticed that even though Darius was a battle hard warrior he always had manners and always enjoyed a good read. He never changed his facial expression to that of a happy face though. It was always just monotone.

"That's good to hear but be careful the final exam for summoners is a day in so there might be a few people trying to stop you and talk the reporters are here to so if you don't want to deal with that head out one of the side entrances." Clarence said as he turned around and grabbed the humongous axe that stood across from the cell. Clarence tried to pull it up from the spot on the wall but it seemed way to heavy. It felt like he was trying to pick up Nautilus.

Clarence decided to let Darius get it himself and unlocked the cage

"Thanks for the warning summoner I hope to see you survive your test, have a good day." Darius walked out of the dungeon and you could hear him saying hello to a overly loud George that lost in Janga again.

Clarence ignored them in tell the sound stopped from the magic seal. He grabbed Shacos food and went to his cell.

Clarence walked in and found Shaco sitting where he was last time waiting for him. The atmosphere was tough and it felt like he could cut the air with his bare hand.

"Sit down summoner we have much to discuss... actually we don't have that much to discuss. We will decide this with the next question. sit down so we can begin." Shaco said staring at him as if he didn't care weather I answered right or wrong.

Clarence walked over to the table where the clown that had his mask on sat. Sitting down he passed his try of fruit to him. Shaco took off his mask grabbing one of the apples and took a bite. He left Clarence sit there in suspense as he ate the apple, he finally swallowed and said.

"What do you exactly think it means if you are my partner?" Shaco asked his eyes glaring daggers at him.

Clarence was kind of surprised with this question."Isn't being partners mean you do all you can to help me and I help you as much as I can? As equals we think of the problems we face and get past them together trusting one another." Clarence said with a look that he didn't think the question would be this easy.

"Then why keep that facade up summoner, if your trying to be clever please stop. Why try to hide yourself if you are going to trust me. I have already dropped mine so its your turn now." Shaco said bored with the mans answer.

Clarence turned around without a word and walked over to the cells door and cast a spell of silence on the room which would get rid of any clairvoyance magic and any eavesdroppers. Shaco cocked his head and smiled as Clarence turned around. Instead of the happy go lucky aura he usually had and the eyes that gave off an innocent feel that made him easy to approach were gone replaced with the eyes of a predator that would if he could would eat you alive.

"Ok clown lets get to business then." Clarence said in a deeper voice that wanted to get this over with as soon as possibly.

"There you go that's the person I was waiting that were all here lets finish this ill be your partner all you have to do is not betray me and let me follow whatever plot you have planed out for this world." Shaco said with a smirk.

"Does that sound like a good deal" Shaco said

"I agree . Ill let you be apart of what i'm doing but ill tell you this. If you tell anyone about this in any way ill have your head on a pike outside of the Institute."Clarence said glaring at Shaco from the entrance

"With that - its a pleasure to be with you " Clarence said returning to himself as the spell died down. Waving his hand he summoned a scroll that floated in mid air with a line where Shaco would sign agreeing to use him on the rift.

"This will be interesting" Shaco said signing the contract.

...

Clarence made his way to the grand council room of the Institute after he finished his shift of guarding the prisoners. He waited at the door in tell the doors opened and allowed him inside. He walked in and it was the same thing as last time where the entire room was dark and there was a stool sitting in the middle with light on it. He made his way over and sat down.

"Have you finished your assignment" Said one of the council that he could not see

"Y-y-yes I got Shaco to sign a contract." Clarence said while summoning it out of thin air.

The Scroll then floated into the darkness till it went out of sight.

"With this you have passed the final test to become a summoner. From now on when you get a contract with a champion you no longer need to tell us it will do it on its own."the same voice said.

"Thank you grand council." Clarence said bowing his head while sitting on the stool.

"For becoming a summoner we will now give you your welcoming gift for joining us permanently. You may ask us one thing you desire , we will do our best to see that it is done. Do you need time to think" The voice said

"No I don't I already know what I want." Clarence looked down to the ground and seemed a bit nervous "I want you guys to release Shaco from his time."

"You are apart of the CRF aren't you. He killed all but three of you recently am I correct. " Said the voice

'Yes I am , and I think if you keep him there he will just be bored and when he gets out in 5 months he will just go on a rampage. If we just accept his few tendencies we wont have to deal with something like last week." Clarence said looking strait into the darkness where he thought the council would be sitting.

"He has a point" A different voice chimed in , this one was more feminine and had a perky tone thinking it was a good idea.

"I also think that would be smart." Said another voice.

"Fine we will release him , but if he gets out of hand in the next 5 months its on you , do you understand?"

"I completely understand grand council" Clarence said

"Then leave us your business is done we have much to discus."

Clarence left the hall and knew he had done his part of the bargain when Shaco said that he wanted him to get out. Seeing as though it was only midday he decided to go for a walk back to the CRF brake room and see if George wanted to make stupid bets on some board games. He smiled as he made his way back knowing his life wasn't at risk he could lean back and relax for a while finding out what he will do next.


End file.
